


just add wine

by tattletwink



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattletwink/pseuds/tattletwink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a sequel to "cherry on top"</p><p>cecile and big boss have a bet going and kaz has no idea.</p><p>cecile/kaz/big boss and every permutation of the three</p>
            </blockquote>





	just add wine

“Kaz, mind doing my back?” Big Boss asks, waving a bottle suntan lotion by his head. Face resting on the beach towel, the man is completely relaxed, his build form tranquil under the sun’s bright rays. Kaz swallows hard. Big Boss is naked save for the black athletic shorts clinging to his ample ass. Touching him while he’s this exposed seems a little intimate.

 

“I’m sure Cecile would be willing to help you out,” he replies awkwardly. Cecile doesn’t bother looking up at him from her beach chair, one hand moving from her ornithology text to wiggle her fingers at him.

 

“Désolé mon chou, I’m in the middle of a chapter and I don’t want to get my book dirty with oily hands. I’m sure he can take care of you for me.” She gives Kaz a wink, before returning to her readings, pen moving into her mouth as she furrows her brow.

 

Finding help nowhere, Kaz sighs, spreading out his beach towel next to Big Boss’s before retrieving the bottle from him. Squirting an ample amount of lotion into his hand, he kneels down next to Big Boss rubs his hands between his shoulder blades.

 

“Jesus, Kaz,” he hisses, eye opening.

 

“What?” Kaz freezes, withdrawing his hands as if he’d been shocked.

 

“It’s cold!”

 

Kaz relaxes, chuckling, “The MSF’s finest soldier can’t handle a bit of cold suntan lotion. Jeez Boss, I had no idea your weaknesses were so provincial.” His hands keep moving, spreading the lotion across the strong muscles on his back, fanning out into wider and wider circles.

 

“Common courtesy says you warm it up in your hands first,” Big Boss grumbles, eye shutting as Kaz continues traversing the line of his back, “Ask Cecile, she agrees with me.”

 

“Of course,” she mutters, clearly not paying attention, as flips back a few pages to squint at a footnote before scribbling something into her journal.

 

“Well, next time I’ll know better,” Kaz says smirking. Sun-soaked and brown, Big Boss’s skin is warm beneath his finger tips, strong back muscles hard and toned. He slowly makes downward, starting with the wide breadth of the man’s shoulders to his waist. Big Boss sighs contentedly, snuggling into thin fabric of the towel.

 

Wiping his forehead with the back of his arm, Kaz leans back on his heels, satisfied with his work. He looks even more tantalizing, his skin oiled and glistening. Kaz regrets not taking his time. His mouth goes dry at lewd thoughts that come to mind, namely his nails raking down Big Boss’s back but he quickly pushes them from his mind.

 

Rising to stand, he sheds his light grey MSF issue shirt, tossing it to the side, and lies down on his beach towel.

 

It’s a beautiful day for a break. Big Boss had announced it early in the day and the soldiers had taken to it like a fish to water. Glancing around him, he can see a few of them organizing a soccer game, some relaxing the shade with cups, while others are getting ready to go fishing. It took less than an hour for everyone to make plans for the day, everyone shedding their military dress code to informal fatigues to go and enjoy the sunny weather.

 

Soon others join them. Strangelove sets up next to Cecile under a huge beach umbrella. Paz spreads out a blanket in front of her, sitting down at her feet. Chico and a few of the soldiers nab spots on the blanket and soon a worn deck of cards in play.

 

With great patience, Paz attempts to teach them how to play Spite and Malice, carefully demonstrating the rules with her own cards. Strangelove works out calculations above her on a fraying memo pad, occasionally scanning over Paz’s shoulder and pointing out cards she should play.

 

Shutting his eyes, Kaz listens to the milieu around him, savoring the brief break from his responsibilities. He listens to the careful lilt of Paz’s clarifications in the background, whoops and curses emerging from the card game intermittently. Big Boss sleeps beside him, his breathe a comforting tempo, while Cecile and Strangelove murmur their thoughts out loud, either to themselves or each other every few pages.

 

“Monsieur Miller, you’re going to burn if you don’t cover up,” Cecile warns from her chair. Kaz looks up at her smiling. She’s wearing a deep green cover up, only her long toned legs exposed to the sun. He follows the delicate curve of her ankle up to line her thigh hungrily. She smirks, moving the cover up higher under the guise of adjusting her book. Kaz takes full advantage of the view

 

“Don’t worry I’ve got you,” Big Boss responds, apparently not asleep as Kaz had assumed. He picks himself up off the towel.

 

“It’s fine, I tan you don’t have to-“ Kaz’s words stick in his throat when Big Boss straddles him, pouring suntan lotion into his hands and rubbing them together. Firm hands knead his shoulders, working out knots of tensions Kaz didn’t even realize he had.

 

Kaz sighs weakly, slumping back down. “…Do that,” he murmurs. Big Boss massages his skin with resolute care, working out any areas of tension as he encounters them. He takes his time, carefully mapping Kaz’s body with a perfect amount of pressure. The weight of his body alone is enough to get Kaz’s cock interested, twitching beneath him.

 

He can’t help but dwell on the last time he’d had a good lay. Not something quick, but a full drawn out affair. Ever since Big Boss had torn into him in the showers, he’d been good. Unfortunately, one of the side effects is that these days he’s almost always horny, the slightest teases pushing him to arousal.

 

It’s a cruel thought at this juncture, as Big Boss so thoroughly rubs down his body. The whole process makes Kaz light headed, it’s been so long since he’s been simply touched. He doesn’t realize the soft moan pushing out of his throat until too late. He stiffens immediately, a violent blush creeping up his face.

 

Kaz hopes to god he wasn’t heard, but if he was Big Boss has the consideration not to draw attention to it

 

“There, now you’re good to go,” Big Boss assures him, a placating hand resting at the base of his back. He laments it’s quick departure.

 

“Thanks,” he says, praying his voice doesn’t sound as breathy as it feels.

 

“No problem, Kaz,” He assures him.

 

Kaz doesn’t catch the conspiratorial glances exchanged between Cecile and Big Boss, the former with a small smile playing at her lips. Cecile sets down her book, rising to stand, rolling her shoulders back. “Mind if we switch?” she asks, touching Big Boss’s arm lightly.

 

“Not at all,” he responds, pecking her cheek before taking her place in the chair. Cecile pulls the cover up over her head, revealing turquoise bikini. She sighs, the fresh warm air on bare skin feels wonderful. Kaz is about to compliment her on her fashionable swimwear when she reaches behind her, tugging loose the knot on her top.

 

“Cecile, what are you doing?!”

 

She looks at Kaz with innocent confusion. To his credit, he does his best to keep his eyes above the neck and not on her bust where the material that was once secure is now precariously held in place. She removes the bikini top, casting it to the side with her cover up.

 

“I’m sunbathing,” she replies, before shaking her head, “For such a free country, you Americans are quite Victorian. In France, there are many topless beaches. Saint-Tropez on the French Riviera is famous for them. A naked body is just a naked body, non?” Cecile rests a hand on her hip, looking at him challengingly.

 

Kaz does his best to stay focused on what she’s saying, but admittedly Cecile’s small perky breasts are competing for his attention. Flustered, he tries to think about anything other than taking them in his mouth, sucking and teasing her nipples until Cecile gasps with pleasure. He’s getting hard just thinking about it.

 

Kaz has a lot of theories about what she’s like in bed, thoughts he consoles himself with when he jerks off in the shower. He thinks, not for the first time, how badly he needs to get laid. About to respond four seconds too late to salvage his reputation, Kaz is saved when Cecile redirects her attention to Big Boss.

 

“What do you think?

 

Strangelove glances over once before returning to her notes, a smirk quirking at her mouth. Paz looks for longer than she realizes, a light blush rising to her face, while Chico and the rest of the soldiers show an unparalleled interest in their cards.

 

Big Boss looks her over. Her expression is expectant, lips pouting. Tendrils of her blonde hair have been teased free from her pony tail, clinging to her neck and spilling over her shoulders.

 

A body may just be a body, but Cecile’s is gorgeous, petite and toned before him. He doesn’t know much about France or the politics of women’s bodies, which in his mind isn’t any of business, but he can’t say the sight before him is disagreeable. “What is it you French say? Vive la France?,” he murmurs, running a hand up her thigh.

 

Cecile slaps his wrist playfully, “You’re a such a dog. Why am I seeing you again?”

 

“Low standards,” Big Boss replies, “keep it up.” Cecile laughs, bending over to kiss him deeply. Kaz watches with hunger, averting his eyes just as the break apart. He wouldn’t have pegged those two to get together in a million years, watching them together is endlessly fascinating. He can’t help but imagine what the sex would be like…

 

Kaz buries his head in his towel. With Cecile’s near naked form next to him and his own dirty thoughts intruding on an otherwise peaceful day, it’s going to be awhile before he can turn over.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Later that day, Kaz stumbles into the kitchen to the greeting scents of fragrant citrus and sweet, mellow mango. He approaches the women quietly, careful not to disturb their ongoing conversation. From the sounds of it Amanda and Cecile are swapping stories of old flings, occasionally imparting an important lesson every so often to Paz, their wide-eyed listener.

 

Kaz wouldn’t mind listening in on the conversation, but Amanda spots him. She waves at him, a paring knife in hand, “And here is the devil himself. Remember Paz, smiles are cheap. Don’t trust a man farther than you can throw him and you’ll get along just fine.”

 

Paz giggles at Amanda’s teasing. The woman herself smiles broadly. It’s nice to see Amanda relaxing. Her first few weeks on Mother Base had been tense, her first forays into leadership had been fraught with self doubt. Since then, she’d spent a lot of time with Big Boss, the two of them hashing out thoughts while leaning against the rails, cigar smoke thick and spicy around them.

 

“Come on, Amanda. We’re not all that bad. You just haven’t met a nice guy like me.” Kaz assures smoothly, sliding a friendly arm around her waist, Amanda cocks a cynical eyebrow but smiles anyways and he grins shamelessly, “Now what are you lovely ladies making. Pies?”

 

“Mmm no something much better,” Cecile replies, taking a break from peeling mangoes to take a sip of her wine. She wrinkles her nose at the taste. It’s adorable. “We’re going to take this awful wine and make sangria for tonight.”

 

“Sangria?”

 

“It’s a fruit wine punch from Spain, “ Amanda informs him, scooping up her heap of lemon slices into a huge bowl before grabbing another. She slices them with speed and accuracy, the round lemons converting into perfect flat circles. “The name comes from the Spanish word la sangria which means ‘bloodletting’ because of it’s dark color. It’s very good, you’ll like it.”

 

“As a general rule, bad wine makes good sangria.” Cecile says.

 

“I really don’t think the wine’s that bad,” he says, stealing Cecile’s cup to take a sip. It’s sour on his tongue, “It isn’t very good though.” Cecile smirks, retrieving her cup back from him, draining it.

 

“That should be enough.” Amanda says, guiding the last of the lemons into the bowl. “Paz, are you done with the limes?”

 

“Yes,” Paz nods, pushing her lime slices over to her, her own work a heap of thick, verdant coins. The limes follow the lemons, both Amanda and Paz moving them in tandem. Amanda seizes a dishrag, wiping her hands clean of the lemon and lime juice before passing it to Paz who follows suit. She ruffles her hand through her hair and Paz beams up at her.

 

“Good work, do you want to help me make gallo pinto for the party tonight?” Paz nods her agreement, Amanda looks over to Cecile, “Can you finish the Sangria? We need to get started on food.”

 

“Of course. Kaz and I will finish up.”

 

Amanda and Paz depart to the main kitchen, leaving Kaz and Cecile alone. He grabs Amanda’s pairing knife and sets to helping Cecile peel the mangoes. They’re slippery and he loses his grip on them more than a few times. Cecile takes the mango from his hand gently, smiling, “How about I peel and you cube?”

 

They work in amicable silence for awhile. Cecile hums a tune Kaz doesn’t recognize while the pile of whole mangoes diced grows smaller and the slippery pile of mango cubes grows higher.

 

“So monsieur Miller,” Cecile begins casually, knife digging into the thin green skin, “how long has it been since you’ve had sex?”

 

Kaz coughs, covering his face. It’s not even that racy of a question, but the fact that he’s been caught off guard makes red rush into his cheeks. He recovers quickly, eyes firmly trained on the mango beneath his knife, “We really don’t have to-“

 

“We don’t have to, but we’re friends, non?” Cecile says lightly, her blue eyes chasing his. “I thought,” she turns back to her mango pointedly, speaking coolly “we could have a tête-à-tête, but if you want to we can just talk about the weather, or Mother Base or something else incredibly boring if you’d prefer.”

 

Kaz sighs, ignoring the jab at Mother Base. “I’m sorry. It’s- It’s been a while.”

 

“Since you and him fought in the showers?” Cecile asks carefully, peering upward.

 

He laughs, glancing up, “You heard about that? I guess it must have been the talk of Mother Base at the time. Yeah, he doesn’t want me getting too friendly with the soldiers anymore. ‘It’s unprofessional’ he says.” Cecile nods, sliding the last skinned mango over to him before retrieving a tall stack of punch bowls from the bottom cupboard.

 

“That hardly seems fair,” Cecile chides, prying apart each of the bowls and setting them in front of them. “A handsome man like you not allowed to have a little fun? We all have our appetites. I know I would die if I couldn’t even just have a bite. You must be starving.” She grabs greedy handfuls of citrus adding them to the bowls, slices of lemon and lime spilling from her fingers.

 

Kaz follows suit trailing her with mangoes. There are bowls of chopped pineapple and oranges so he adds those too. “You should tell him that,” Kaz murmurs, moving behind her to add fruit to the bowl she’s working on.

 

“If I were you,” she continues, opening up a bottle of brandy and pouring it over the fruit, “I wouldn’t listen to him. I’d find someone who could keep a secret.” She doesn’t look at him, there’s enough suggestion in the statement for him to see where she’s going.

 

“Is that so,” Kaz asks, voice low.

 

“Oui, I would,” Cecile says.

 

It feels too quiet in the kitchen, the air fraught with implications. Kaz recognizes the look on her face as she peers up at him over her shoulder. It’s an invitation and as much as it goes against Kaz’s reason, he’s never been one to reject the advances of a pretty woman.

 

“Can you keep a secret?”

 

“I’ve been known to keep a few,” she assures him, her expression enticing and mischievous.

 

Kaz’s hands drop to her hips, closing the gap between them. The fabric off her cover up is light, only a thin barrier between them. His hands are wet, but she doesn’t seem to mind the warm juice bleeding through the material. He dips down to kiss her neck, she tastes faintly like sun tan lotion and salt.

 

Cecile smiles as she adds orange juice to the sangria, not one to be distracted from her task. Kaz feels solid against her, his warm wet hands gripping her firmly. He kisses her softly, deliberately trailing the line of her neck. She could have him now if she wanted, she muses giddily. Kaz was so easy.

 

“Cecile, are you in here?” Big Boss yells from outside the door. He can’t see them from where he’s standing, but Kaz completely freezes in his ministrations. Cecile has to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. Poor Kaz, he truly has no idea. She composes herself quickly, wiping any trace of amusement from her voice. She bites her lip, her clever set up thwarted. Of course he would play dirty.

 

“Oui, mon chou. Do you need me?” She yells back, knowing full well the answer would be yes. Kaz prays for Big Boss to stay outside. Their position is beyond compromising, but his panic keeps him from moving. Instead he listens, breathing as quietly as possible.

 

“Strangelove is looking for you. She said she wanted to discuss something she mentioned this afternoon,” Big Boss returns. Cecile rolls her eyes, not even a convincing lie, but she’ll play along.

 

“Tell her I’ll meet her in her office.” Cecile turns around in Kaz’s grip. He doesn’t even seem remotely calm yet, so she cups his jaw tenderly. Big Boss isn’t coming in and he isn’t going to get the beating he’d been steeling himself for. She pecks him on the cheek. “Tonight we’ll have to find you someone for you, hmm?” She smoothes out his jacket, before breaking away from his grip.

 

“Wait, Cecile,” Kaz begins, but she’s already halfway to the door, “we didn’t finish the sangria,” he finishes weakly.

 

“Just add wine,” she says, slipping out the doorway.

 

Big Boss is waiting for her outside, grin on his face. She punches his arm, resigning herself to be pulled into his arms as they walk away. He can’t help but laugh when he sees sticky hand prints bracketing her hips.

 

 

* * *

  

 

‘Thank god for small blessings’, Kaz thinks, watching the soldiers mill around, drinks in hand. He needed a drink after the day he’d been having and the lively party made for the perfect cover. He’s impressed by the nice set up. A few of the soldiers had strung together Christmas lights and set up intermittent lanterns giving the place a more celebratory vibe.

 

A soldier bumps into him by accident, she flashes an apologetic grin before ducking off with her comrade. Kaz can’t help but smile back at her merriment. As far as he’s concerned he’s back on the prowl tonight.

 

The base is alight with activity. Amanda and the Mess Hall team had managed an impressive feat of converting what had been a rather limited larder into a bevy of irresistible Nicaraguan dishes. A few kegs had been tapped and somehow liquor, both of the ordered and smuggled in variety had emerged.

 

Kaz takes another healthy sip of his whiskey. He hasn’t tried any of the sangria yet, but if wine-stained mouths of the members of the Intel and Combat Units are to be trusted it’s a popular choice.

 

He keeps his eyes peeled for Cecile, but doesn’t see her. Kaz makes small talk with the soldiers. Few of them are drunk enough to be completely casual, so he doesn’t give them too hard of a time. In about an hour or so, real camaraderie would emerge under a thick alcoholic haze. Kaz makes out Strangelove chatting up an intern across the party.

 

He’s about to approach her to ask about Cecile when a heavy palm claps down on his shoulder cementing him in place.

 

“Kaz,” a familiar voice booms. Kaz turns to see Big Boss’s grinning face. Wearing a black shirt and army cargos, Kaz can’t help but appreciate his physique. Even without military gear, he’s a big man. Relaxed and interested, Big Boss watches the socializing with a warm gaze. He pulls Kaz close, “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

 

Kaz laughs, “Oh yeah?” The man’s enthusiasm is contagious.

 

“We should do check ins with the teams before everyone’s too drunk to be of use. Care to join me?” Kaz has to shake his head, smiling. As relaxed as Big Boss purports to be, he always handles work before play. The party does give a unique opportunity to get a quick point of reference for team dynamics, people will be more relaxed and hopefully more forthright in a casual setting.

 

Still, Kaz isn’t going to let it go without a bit of ribbing.

 

“Only if you’ll promise to relax and have a good time after,” Kaz reprimands. Big Boss’s small smile is enough confirmation for him.

 

“Only for you, Kaz,” he murmurs. Kaz could almost swear that there was something suggestive in his tone, but chalks it up to his own horniness playing tricks on him. Still there’s something in the way that Big Boss has been watching him lately that’s been giving him pause.

 

Kaz barely has time to consider it before Big boss’s hand moves down to the flat of his back, guiding him with light pressure as they make their way through the party. He tries not to read too much into it, the man can be touchy sometimes. It’s not like it means anything.

 

They circulate through the party easily. Soldiers part like the Red Sea before their leader. Big Boss nods his greetings, makes a few comments. Kaz on the other hand is more gregarious. The energy of the soldiers is contagious, they’re growing friendlier, more bold as the party progresses. Kaz stops to talk to a member from the Sniper Unit, a beautiful curvy, brunette.

 

He’s only halfway through his sentence when a strong fingers catch his coat and pull him back. “Stay on task, Kaz. We’re almost done. You can mingle after,” Big Boss chastises lightly, no heat in his words. He slings an arm around Kaz’s waist, keeping him near. Kaz nods apologetically, trying desperately not to react to their new proximity.

 

Big Boss doesn’t seem fazed in the least. They talk to the Med Bay team, compliment the Mess Hall team on the food. Amanda regards Big Boss’s arm around Kaz’s waist with a raised eyebrow, but says nothing. Kaz flushes slightly, takes another sip of his drink.

 

Big Boss looks over his cup, “Running dry?”

 

Kaz looks down, he hadn’t noticed he’s just tried to take a drink from an empty cup. Trying to keep up with Big Boss’s tactile explorations and hold conversations with the soldiers was testing his concentration. Big Boss for his part didn’t bother speaking more than necessary, nodding his head in affirmatives and offering a few words of credit, all the while his fingers massaging Kaz’s side.    

 

They make their way over to one of the improvised bars. Kaz spots one of the glass punch bowls, sangria dark as blood with hints of orange, yellow, green fruit glowing from it’s depths. Without asking, Big Boss breaks their embrace and snags Kaz’s cup. He ladles a generous amount of sangria into it.

 

“You and Cecile made this right?” Kaz nods, watching his Adam’s apple bob as he takes a hearty drink. He wipes the blood red drops that have spilt into his beard free. He hands it over to Kaz. “It’s nice.”

 

Kaz sips from the cup. The sangria is overwhelming on his tongue. Dark and sweet, the sourness of the wine is balanced and nuanced with zest of the citrus, the mild sweetness of the melons and mangoes, the smoothness of the brandy. He doesn’t usually care for sweet alcohol, but he’s rapidly reconsidering his stance. He drinks again, deeper.

 

“It’s good,” he muses.

 

Big Boss watches him, retrieving a beer for himself, before moving them forward. They only have the Intel team left. Kaz wonders if Big Boss will go find Cecile afterward. He still hasn’t seen her yet.

 

The Intel team staff are largely content. Huey inquires about getting some new equipment, Kaz tells him he’ll look into it in the morning. Other than that everything is good. Upgrades to their military equipment are on the horizon, easy improvements to old tech. Kaz nods approvingly, not always following but trusting the team.

 

“Sounds good,” Big Boss says finally. They leave them to their drinking, Big Boss guiding them away from the party. Kaz doesn’t think to question it until they’re next to the guard rails.

 

“You didn’t understand a damn thing they said, did you?” Kaz asks, laughing. He already feels a bit lightheaded. He can’t remember the last time he’d gone drinking, but he knows its been a long while. Not to mention the sangria was a little stronger than he’d anticipated.

 

Big Boss grins, “Not a word, sounded good though.”

 

“I agree,” Kaz polishes off his drink. He tries to spot the closest drink table when Big Boss moves his hand around to his lower back again, rubbing small circles into tense flesh. Kaz leans back into it, sighing into Big Boss’s side. Big Boss smiles.

 

The party is heating up behind them, loud whoops and cheers puncturing the night sky. Kaz can’t help but feel contented. Everything on Mother Base is running on schedule, the soldiers are happy, they have enough contracts in the future to make Big Boss and him wealthy men. There’s very little he’s wanting for, save for the harried days when he craves a break.

 

He catches Big Boss’s eye, smiling faintly. Well, there is one thing he’s been wanting for. But, he’ll take what he can get. The bigger man’s proximity is a heady pleasure on this kind of evening, something Kaz is reluctant to put a value on.

 

“You’ve been a good boy, haven’t you, Kaz?” Big Boss murmurs, running his knuckles up and along his spine. Kaz groans at the contact.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replies. There’s nothing untoward about the way Big Boss is touching him, it’s perfectly normal he reasons, nothing to get excited about. Big Boss continues.

 

“I think you do,” he murmurs, hand dipping underneath the hem of Kaz’s shirt, fingers calloused and careful against his exposed skin, “I told you to stop messing around with the soldiers.” He traces his way around to the sharp hollow of Kaz’s hipbone, fingers dipping under his pants, caressing him with deliberate slowness. “And you listened. Must have been hard for you, stopping all at once like that.”

 

Groaning, it’s everything Kaz can do to maintain his composure in the face of such steady attentions. Big Boss watches him with unguarded reverie, all the while touching him with steady insinuations. He doesn’t know if it’s the careful pressure, the man himself, or a combination of the two but he’s practically alight at the attention, lust pooling low in his gut.

 

“But you’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

 

Kaz attempts to grin, to play it off. He’s a grown man, being called a good boy by a man ten years his senior shouldn’t set him off the way he does. But it does, and he can’t help the way is voice gets breathy and desperate when he looks up at the man, “Anything you say, Boss.”

 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Big Boss purrs, pulling him close. Kaz can’t help but marvel at how big the man’s hand is cupping his hip. He kisses his forehead, before breaking away. “Have a good night, Kaz.”

 

Kaz frowns as Big Boss pulls away, leaving him standing alone at the guard rail. He opens his mouth so say something, to call out to him, before shutting it again. He doesn’t even know what just transpired between them, but he feels more than a little lost, not to mention extremely abandoned.

 

He immediately feels foolish for presupposing for assuming intentions that clearly weren’t there. It really had been too long since he’d last gotten laid.

 

Big Boss had expressed some nice sentiments, but Cecile was right. The man was asking too much of him. Stopping a beverage table, he drinks another glass of sangria and then another for good measure. He reenters the party with a forced smile that quickly becomes genuine. The recruits receive him with joy, patting him on the back and hugging him with the carefree friendliness of the inebriated.

 

The hours fly by as he moves from group to group, sharing raucous jokes, partaking in the odd drinking contest if invited. The men and women of the MSF knew how to make the most of their free time, maximizing the time given to them to partake in as many party activities as possible.

 

Not the least of which included hooking up, Kaz hoped Paz was still with Strangelove as the public displays of affection were getting more filthy with each passing hour. Kaz catches more than a few of women recruits watching him with interest, some of the men too, he smiles back enjoying the attention. Even flirts with a few, but he always finds himself retreating politely, kicking himself all the while.

 

Of course Big Boss had to commend him on his celibacy tonight of all nights. If Kaz had any intentions of getting some tonight, they had dissolved under the older man’s approval despite his best attempts to prove otherwise. Resolving himself to another night alone, Kaz breaks away from the current conversation to grab one last drink before turning in for the evening.

 

“She was very pretty,” Cecile chimes, sidling up next to him. Her cheeks are a little flushed from the alcohol, but otherwise she looks her usual perky self. Kaz can’t help but smile as she takes his cup and refills it with sangria, before filling her own.

 

“Who? Her?” Kaz asks gesturing backward. He had been talking to a beautiful raven haired recruit about the quality of their night vision goggles, but judging by her interest in his body, the subtext was a little more carnal in nature. She’s rested a flirtatious hand on his chest before he’d excused himself. “Wait, have you been watching me?”

 

“Mmm yes her,” Cecile confirms, glancing appreciatively over at her. “Perhaps. What else does one do at a party?” she shrugs. “The women seem find you quite attractive. Do none of them strike your fancy? Maybe I can find you help someone more to your liking?”

 

Kaz laughs into his drink. “I don’t think so…”

 

Cecile sighs, finishing our drink. “You, monsieur Miller, have no faith. Come with me,” she grabs his hand, leading him away from the party. Kaz follows her as she weaves through the party guests, greeting them in turn as they recognize her and her captive.

 

Kaz hesitates as they approach the door to Cecile’s room. “Cecile, listen-“

 

She cocks her head, “Don’t you trust me?”

 

“Yes,” He replies, unsure of where this going.

 

“Bon, now close your eyes, mon cher.” He closes his eyes reluctantly, and she takes his hand in hers, leading him inward. Kaz follows, stepping carefully. She lets go of him, “Keep them closed, no peeking.”

 

He can hear the sound of clothing ruffling in front of him, but he obediently keeps his eyes closed. Even he knows any reasonable justifications as to why he’s in Cecile’s room just flew out the window the second she got undressed. If Big Boss were to walk in now there would be no question that he’d be thoroughly fucked.

 

Soft footfalls pad towards him. Cecile pushes him him backwards until he hits something solid behind him. Kaz’s eyes fly open when he realizes it isn’t a wall, but another person. Heavy hands close on his hips, while Cecile crowds his front, naked save for the lacy purple lingerie set cupping her breasts and ass.

 

“What’s going on?” Kaz asks, whipping around to see Big Boss behind him,

 

“Surprise,” Cecile replies, standing up on the balls of her feet to kiss him. Kaz panics for a moment, unwilling to touch Cecile while Big Boss is literally right behind him, but finds avoidance virtually impossible as she moves into his arms. He revels in the sensation of her soft skin beneath his finger tips, the warm soft weight of her breasts pressing against his chest.

 

Running through the events of the day, it clicks in his mind.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kaz admonishes them, his paranoia giving way to confirmation. He wasn’t going crazy, there were definitely overtures made towards him all day. “You two have been planning this the whole time.” Big Boss leans down to nose along his neck while busy hands work at removing Kaz’s belt and pants. Kaz groans, overwhelmed by the combination of affections

 

“More or less,” Big Boss rumbles against his skin, pausing to kiss him before continuing, “Cecile and I had a wager going. She bet she could seduce you into going against orders. I told her you’d keep it in your pants because that’s what I told you to do.”

 

Cecile furrows her brow, pulling away from Kaz, “That’s because you cheat! I would have had him in the kitchen if you hadn’t been meddling, ‘Oh Cecile, Strangelove wants you’.” Cecile growls, mimicking Big Boss’s gruff tone.

 

“Because you’ve been playing fair this whole time, _Miss Saint-Tropez_.”

 

Cecile laughs, clutching her breast, “All’s fair in love and war, non?”

 

“And you lost,” Big Boss grins, “you’re not going to to flirt your way out of your end of the deal either, little bird.” Cecile scrunches her nose up at him in a display of bratty wherewithal before directing her attention back to Kaz, fingers tracing the lines of his front pockets..

 

“It’s just that you look so handsome when you’re flustered. We had to have a little bit of fun with you before we taking you to bed,” Cecile purrs, leaning in to kiss him. Tasting faintly of sangria and fruit, she kisses him tenderly, exactly how he’d imagined she would. One of his hands tangles in her loose blonde hair while the other finds the plump curve of her ass. “Forgive us?”

 

Kaz is about to say as much when he remembers how Big Boss teased him all night, leavings hints and suggestions of intimacy at every turn only to abandon him just as quickly. He quirks an eyebrow, looking at the man over his shoulder, “What about you, anything to say?”

 

“Not at all,” Big Boss murmurs plaintively, breath hot against Kaz’s neck as he worries his skin with his teeth. Looking over his shoulder, Kaz just now realizes big Boss is in a similar state of undress only tight black boxer briefs covering his generous assets. He can feel Big Boss’s semi-hard cock pressing into his ass and it’s enough to make him dizzy.

 

“I don’t think he likes us, mon chou,” Cecile says with mock hurt, fingers dropping to unbutton Kaz’s shirt, kissing the line of his exposed throat. She drags heavy nails down Kaz’s front and he shudders at the contact. “Perhaps we should have asked Amanda instead…”

 

“Don’t count me out so quickly,” Kaz murmurs, brushing the hair out of her face, “I’ll be good.”

 

Ceciles eyes flicker with mischief, “I’m sure you will.”

 

Big Boss’s chuckle reverberates against his skin. Kaz’s pants fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. Freed from their task, his hands roam Kaz’s skin with interest, mapping sculpted muscle. Cecile slides off his shirt and jacket with ease, dropping to suck and worry at Kaz’s nipple. Kaz inhales sharply, only to have his mouth caught by Big Boss’s.

 

He kisses roughly, possessively claiming his mouth with his tongue. Kaz’s moans as Cecile’s teeth become sharper and more rough around his nipple while Big Boss almost smothers him with his affections. His chest is hot against his back, and Kaz can barely conceal his delight at the circumstances. Big Boss demands his attention meanwhile Cecile gets down on her knees before him.

 

Kaz is already hard, the light stimulation was more than enough to get him going in his celibrate state. Cecile licks the head of his cock, pink tongue teasing the slit as she takes him in hand. Kaz would be more vocal if Boss didn’t claim his mouth as his own. He breaks away just as she takes him in her mouth, watches the way Kaz’s lips parts in pleasure. Cecile hums around his cock, easing it in her mouth slowly.

 

“Oh god, Cecile-“ Kaz mutters, hand dropping to rest on her head. Big Boss leaves bitemarks along his shoulder, one hand a vice grip on Kaz’s hip while the other teases Kaz’s nipple cruelly. She looks up at him as she deliberately pulls off of him, tongue swirling around the flushed red tip.

 

He doesn’t last nearly as long as he wants too. Cecile’s technique collapses all hopes of maintaining an impressive reputation. She doesn’t seem to mind though, swallows him down in his entirety. Kissing his cock an intimate farewell before rising to stand, she kisses him sweetly.

 

Cecile guides him towards her bed. “Don’t worry, mon cher. We’re just getting started,” she whispers conspiratorially. She crawls backward on the bed, beckoning Kaz with a crook of her finger. “Now,” she begins, cupping the line of Kaz’s face, “he wants fuck you and I want to watch that pretty face of yours while he does it. What do you think, Monsieur Miller? Think you can handle a big man like that?”

 

Cecile’s eyes flicker over to Big Boss whose standing at the foot of the bed. Kaz looks over at him, the significant bulge in his boxers.

 

“I’m sure I can take anything you can dish out,” Kaz says with confidence he doesn’t feel. The fantasy of the man sure as hell didn’t include the real life measurements, but Kaz will be damned if he backs out of his chance just because he got nervous. Big Boss barks out a laugh.

 

“That’s the spirit,” he replies. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you. Just remember to breathe.” Kaz nods as Big Boss pulls him back on the bed a bit, strong arms moving into him into position. He wants to relax, but he’s a line of tension. Exposed and on his hands and knees isn’t how he typically ends dates and it shows.

 

“Cecile,” Big Boss mumurs, she glances over at him. Kaz turns to see what’s being said, but he misses the nonverbal communication. She tilts his face towards her.

 

“How about a little distraction, non?” she says lightly, kissing him sweetly. Kaz is eager to concentrate on anything else, relaxing infinitesimally as they kiss lazily, tongues massaging and teasing each other. She runs her fingers through his hair just as Big Boss runs a calming hand along the outside of his thigh.

 

Kaz is distracted, but not so much that he isn’t aware of the gently kisses Big Boss is planting up the line of his thigh, the rasp of teeth against his backside. His cock twitches back to life at the affection. Strong hands massage and grope his ass as Big Boss bites and nips his flesh with increasing pressure.

 

Cecile pulls back to unhook her bra, freeing her small breasts from their lacy confinement. She smirks at his rapture, arching her back so he can appreciate them fully. Kaz, not needing any further encouragement, worships her with his mouth, kissing and licking his way up the swell of her breast.

 

She breathes heavily over him, deadly still as he continues his ministrations. It’s only when Kaz feels Big Boss’s tongue teasing at his opening that he freezes, a groan building in his throat as the man licks and penetrates him skillfully, firm hands gripping either side of him to keep him in place.

 

Cecile watches over Kaz’s backside with lust, her hand tightening on Kaz’s neck as he resumes his worship, now spiked with gasps and groans as Big Boss begins to work him open with slick lubricated fingers.

 

Big Boss takes his time, easing one finger in and then another. For his part, Kaz is relaxing as best he can and Big Boss swipes at his prostate a few times, giving him a flicker of pleasure for all the discomfort preparation can entail. He murmurs little assurances under his breath, one hand rubbing soothing circles along Kaz’s thigh while the other eases him open.

 

Cecile breaks away from Kaz to dig in her bedroom dresser for something. Retrieving a condom, she tears the package open with her teeth before handing it over to Big Boss. Kaz waits anxiously, listens to the man behind him step out of his underwear.

 

“Kaz, you’re going to need to relax or this is gonna hurt,” Big Boss warns him. Kaz nods his head, willing himself to be at ease. Cecile squeezes his shoulder, kissing the corner of his mouth.

 

“You’ll be fine, mon cher,” she assure him, voice velvety in his ear.

 

Kaz groans loudly when Big Boss enters him, breath ragged in his throat. Big Boss waits for a moment, only easing forward inch by inch when Kaz’s breathing has begun to level. Kaz can feel his face going red, he can’t remember the last time he was this loud. Cecile plants kisses along his jawline, runs placating fingers through his hair until Big Boss is all the way in.

 

Big Boss breathes heavily behind him while Kaz struggles to accommodate to his girth, the unfamiliar feeling of being stretched to the limit. “How are we doing, Kaz?” ‘Not great, Boss’ Kaz thinks to himself, attempting to ignore his own twitching muscles and the dull ache of Big Boss’s cock inside him. Cecile watches him raptly, petting his hair affectionately.

 

“Okay,” Kaz says, “I’m okay.” Cecile kisses Kaz hard before moving to sit on her pillows, legs spread wide as she leans back to watch the festivities. Kaz groans as Big Boss pulls out of him slowly, the roll of his hips sending a mixture of pain and pleasure wracking through Kaz’s figure. Cecile’s fingers slip into her panties as she watches them with voyeuristic hunger.

 

Big Boss sets a deliberate pace, mindful of Kaz’s reactions. When he seems more relaxed, he speeds up the cadence of his thrusts. Kaz moans beneath him as his hips piston at just the right angle to brush against his prostate. Tight and hot around him, Kaz is anything if not a test of Big Boss’s patience. He could probably be a lot rougher with him and Kaz probably wouldn’t say anything, but he’s anything if not deliberate.

 

Kaz can no longer control the needy noises he’s making, the desperate groans escaping his throat as Big Boss plunges into him again and again. Discomfort and pain steadily give way to growing arousal, his cock hard and dark between his legs. He watches Cecile’s frantic ministrations, the rise and fall of her chest, listens to her fluttering breaths.

 

“Like what you see?” she murmurs, spreading her legs wider. Kaz nods, she looks better than any pin-up he’s ever seen. Low-lidded and hungry, Cecile smiles at him with catlike satisfaction, touching herself all the while

 

Kaz is on the brink of coming when Big Boss wraps a hand around his cock, jerking him off in time to his punishing thrusts. Sinking his teeth into the join of his shoulder, Big Boss fucks him with wild abandon, pumping into him harder than before. Kaz gives a strangled cry as his climax hits him like a freight train, come spilling over Big Boss’s fist and onto the bedsheets.

 

Big Boss comes moments later, giving a few last deep thrusts.

 

Sated and tired, Kaz immediately feels the post-coital haze fall upon him. But Big Boss has other plans, his heavy hand on Kaz’s neck urging forward. Cecile is a gorgeous mess in front of him, panting as she rides out her own orgasm. Intoxicated by Cecile’s heady fragrance, Kaz finds a second wind. He presses small kisses along her thigh as he eases her panties out of the way.

 

Kaz flinches as she begins to remove his sunglasses and is about to protest, but when he looks up at her he can’t find the words. Often branded a narcissist by his past lovers, Kaz had never found any truth to the claim. However, the image of Cecile wearing nothing but a pair of his aviators sends a shot of lust through his system that is positively damning.

 

She licks her lips, glancing down at him over the top of the lens. “You are such a good boy,” she says, running her hands along his face, “let’s put that bossy mouth to work, non?”

 

Kaz grins, kissing her thigh farewell, before obediently moving inward to lap at her delicate lips, tongue running a careful pressure along her sex. Cecile sighs above him, he listens to her noises above him, responds to her nails digging into his hair when he uses a technique she likes. Kissing and sucking around her clit, he teases her for as long as he can hold out, savoring the taste of her on his tongue.

 

“Kaz,” Big Boss rumbles, tone warning. as Cecile’s needy noises become increasingly more desperate. Kaz raises an eyebrow. And people said _he_ micromanaged.

 

Kaz speeds up his ministrations, tonguing her clit with expert dexterity. Cecile hits her climax with a wordless gasp, thighs quivering as her tighten in his hair. Kaz licks and kisses her lazily as she comes down, nibbling and teasing the soft skin of her thighs.

 

She hands him his glasses, which he gladly takes, before pulling him up into a deep kiss. Cecile’s skin is hot and damp against his own and he can’t help revel in the fact that she’s in his arms meanwhile Big Boss sits behind him, rubbing his leg. Cecile is the midst of nuzzling Kaz’s hair when Big Boss gives her ankle a teasing tug, pulling her across the bed.

 

She squeals with delight and allows herself to be pulled into his arms. Kaz laughs as Big Boss snuffles along her neck against her feeble protests.

 

“Miss me?” She teases, touching his face.

 

“Maybe a little bit.” He allows, brushing her hair out of her face. “Sounds like you had fun without me.”

 

“Mmm I _like_ him.”

 

Kaz tries not to flush at the comment or the fact that Big Boss and Cecile feel content to talk about him while he’s less than a meter away. Big Boss grabs his ankle, Kaz looks up.

 

“Why are you all the way over there?” Big Boss asks, ignoring the fact that he’d dragged Cecile over to his end on purpose. Seconds later, Kaz finds himself being cuddled between both of them, exhausted and content, half listening to their conversation. Cecile notices him beginning to drift off.

 

“Mon cher, you want to spend the night?” Cecile asks him quietly, petting his hair .

 

“Of course he’s staying the night,” Big Boss answers matter-of-factly. Cecile gives him a look of admonishment.

 

“He can decide whether or not he wants to stay,” she replies, she turns back to him, “I want you to stay, but we can take you back to you room if you want to sleep there.” Kaz wants to laugh at the sudden cordiality but he’s so tired and Cecile is watching him with such earnestness that he suppresses the urge.

 

“I’ll stay If that’s okay.”

 

“Of course it is,” she affirms.

 

“Told you.” Big Boss replies, pecking Kaz and Cecile on the head before rising to slip on his boxers. Cecile follows suit, donning Big Boss’s black shirt and a pair of underwear while Big Boss changes the bedding. Looking at Kaz’s still naked form, Cecile giggles, remembering his lack of undergarments.

 

“I’d offer you something to wear, but I think it might be a little racy for your taste,” she laughs.

 

“You never know with Kaz,” Big Boss replies lecherously, “bet he’d like to model for us sometime if given the chance.”

 

"What's that supposed to mean-" Kaz protests, only to be interrupted by Big Boss unceremoniously depositing him in the bed.

 

“Kaz it's time for bed,” Big Boss murmurs crawling in next to him. Cecile flicks off the light before sliding in on Kaz’s other side. There’s a few moments of arrangement, Cecile throws a possessive leg over Kaz’s, snuggling into his chest. Big Boss pulls him in tight against his chest, a heavy arm slung around his waist. Kaz for his part snakes an arm under Cecile while resting the other on top of Big Boss’s on his waist.

 

They’re almost completely settled and about to fall asleep when Kaz breaks the silence.

 

“So what was the bet exactly?”

 

Cecile groans into his chest while Big Boss laughs behind him.

 

“It’s funny you should ask…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. god bless the peacewalker tapes which were basically the inspiration for all of this, ugh they are so GOOD
> 
> 2\. the temptation to just have big boss throw kaz's horny ass off of mother base was unreal. just think of how funny that would have been.
> 
> 3\. just add wine more like just add kaz amirite? ugh i can't title anything also sangria requires like tonic water or some kind of carbonation so for viewers at home this fic sangria recipe cannot be trusted
> 
> 4\. please feel free to comment if you want to :D


End file.
